Another Fine Year
by NekoNinja
Summary: There are two transfer students at Hogwarts during Harry and Co.'s 5th year, yet these girls are anything but normal transfer students.
1. Transfer Students

Author's Note-I don't own 99% of the characters in this story. What can I say, I got bored waiting for the fifth book so I decided to play around in JK Rowling's sandbox for a while. If this in any way resembles the events in the fifth book than I'm a psychic and should be making money off it ^^. I realize that the characters in the Harry Potter series are British, and I as I'm not, I'll try as best as I humanely can not to 'Americanize' them. O-k enough warnings and disclaimers, On with the show!!  
  
Another Fine Year-chapter 1:Transfer Students  
  
The Great Hall buzzed with commotion, it was the beginning of another school year and the students were eager to know what their pals had been up to over the summer. Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teacher's table and stood before the students. He raised his hands lowered them, fluttering his fingers, the volume falling as well as his hands.  
  
"Welcome back my friends. I can assure you that this year will be less riotous than the last. Even though Voldemort-",the entire Hall shuddered,"may walk again, do not let that deter you from your studies," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled under his half-moon glasses.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and set it on the stool that had been there since yesterday. The tattered little hat sprung to life and bounced merrily up and down as it recited its latest ryhme. (A/N sorry I'm not a poet, I couldn't for the life of me come up with a cute little jingle for the Sorting Hat ^^') The Hall thundered with applause once the hat finished, and Dumbledore had to silence the crowd so Professor McGonagall could start the ceremony. One by one, the first years were called to the Sorting Hat; some timidly approaching the hat like it was a boogeyman, others confident and high browed, the rest seemed indifferent their emotions held within. When the Sorting Hat chimed the house the first year was meant for, the respective table burst with applause. After Young, Michael was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood and again motioned for silence.  
  
"I am pleased to annouce that this year Hogwarts has accepted two transfer students-" A tide of whispers spread across the tables like a brush fire.  
  
"Have there ever been any transfer students at Hogwarts?" Ron asked Percy.  
  
The prefect shrugged, "Not since I've been here."  
  
"Now, now I'm sure you're all bursting with questions. But let us first meet our new students. Will you all give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Tryphaena Ali and Beatrice Springwater!" Dumbledore motioned to the doorway the first years passed through moment earlier. Two girls stepped from the opening and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
The first girl was shorter than the other. Her almond shaped eyes were large and dark, and they seemed to size up all in the Great Hall at once. Her skin was dark reddish-brown, the robe over her lithe form a sandy yellow. Her face was small as well, oval in shape with thin lips and a tiny nose. Every lock of her hair and her ears as well were hidden under a turban that reminded the older students of Professor Quirrell. Gold jewelry set with dark blue lapis lazuli peppered her fingers and wrists, and a little gold chain with bells circled her ankle. She wore leather sandals that curved up at the ends like a christmas elve's.  
  
The second girl was the polar opposite of the first. While the first girl was dark skinned the second had very white skin with just a hint of pink under it. Her face was wide and heart shaped, painted with make-up. Lips very full and colored coral, her nose long and thin, her eyes a pale spearminty green. A fluffly mane of tawny golden hair fell a little ways past her shoulders. There was no jewelry on her person, but her fingernails were long and colored pink. Pink was also the color of her platform heels, that more than likely gave her the height advantage, though her robe was a shiny, robin's egg blue. This girl waved like a beauty queen at the students, and blew a couple kisses at random persons.  
  
The Weasley twins wolf-whistled at the girls, Fred dramatically fainting after snatching one of the second girl's airborne kisses. Most of the Gryffindor table laughed at the stunt, Percy put his head in his hand and shook it side to side. The rest of the Hall responding with light applause.  
  
With two flourishes of his hand, Dumbledore introduced the first girl as Tryphaena Ali, and the second as Beatrice Springwater. Afterwords he placed a hand on Tryphaena's shoulder and pointed to the Sorting Hat. "If you'll have a seat right there Miss Ali, and put that hat on your head, please." Tryphaena strode over to the stool, picked up the hat, sat down and placed it on top of her turban. The Sorting Hat looked like a little bird perched on top of the turban. Tryphaena's eyes drifted up to look at the hat, as if she was curious about what it was going to do. After a brief few seconds the hat chimed "SLYTHERIN!". Both girls nearly jumped out of their skins, a few people laughed, and the Slytherin table cheered as though she were another first year student. The dark skinned girl took the hat off her turban, stood and handed it to Beatrice. Dumbledore smiled at her and gestured toward the Slytherin table, she strode down the stairs and sat in the first available seat, the other Slytherins leaned forward and from the looks of it began assailing her with questions. Beatrice clicked over to the stool, sat and crossed her legs, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She crossed her arms in her lap and waited patiently. A long silence followed, with Beatrice visably getting annoyed. Finally the little hat chimed "GRYFFINDOR!". Relief washed away all the annoyance on Beatrice's face, she jumped up, placed the hat very primly back on the stool, and smiling broadly made her way down to the cheering Gryffindor table.   
  
Beatrice sat next to Hermoine and the first thing she said was "My, that took a Godly amount of time." Harry, Ron and Hermoine all glanced at each other.  
  
"Hi Beatrice, welcome to Hogwarts." Ron extended his hand. Beatrice took it and gave it a very hearty shake, then she frowned.  
  
"Oh, honey please don't call me Beatrice, makes me feel like an old lady."  
  
"What should we call you then?" Harry offered.  
  
"Ya'll can call me Kissy," she smiled again.  
  
Hermoine crinkled her nose and looked pleadingly at Ron and Harry, like she didn't want to sit there.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kissy, I'm Harry Potter-"  
  
"Harry Potter! The Harry Potter, yer pullin mah leg. Yer the one that beat ol' what's his name! Nice t' meet ya!" She grabbed Harry's hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Yeah, he's Harry Potter, my name's Ron Weasly and that's Hermoine Granger." Kissy held her hand out to Hermoine, but didn't get a response from the frizzy haired girl. This didn't deter her though she merely offered it to Neville Longbottom and continued greeting people.  
  
Hermoine leaned forward a little, "I don't like this girl too much guys," she whispered.  
  
"Why not she doesn't seem too bad. She's just a little friendly that's all," Harry countered.  
  
"At least we weren't saddled with the other girl, she looks harsh," Ron smiled.  
  
After that remark, there was a loud whomp of a body hitting the floor and a clatter of dishes. Students craned their necks towards the sound, some standing to get a better look. All the professors, Dumbledore, and Hagrid were on their feet as well. Madam Pomfrey literally vaulted from here seat and ran to the Slytherin table. Professor Snape shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermoine could see exactly what happened though.   
  
"Calm down now, its over, there's nothing to see. Everyone back in your seats now." Dumbledore again raised and dropped his hands, and the commotion died down.  
  
Fred and George Weasly however were grinning ear to ear and chatting excitedly. "Oh she got him good!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I'd have paid a fortune to see it!"George said.  
  
"What happened?"Ron slid a little closer to his older brothers.  
  
"The Slytherin transfer student lobbed Malfoy straight on the jaw, got him good too, knocked him right out of his seat!" Fred and George explained in tandem.  
  
"I think I like this girl a lot more now,"Ron joked.  
  
Harry sighed and started on his stew. Looks like it's gonna be another fine school year, he thought. 


	2. She with Eyes of Rose Quartz

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Except for Tryphaena, Beatrice/Kissy, and Madame Ellen.  
  
Another Fine Year-chapter 2:She with Eyes of Rose Quartz  
  
If there was a record for being sent to the Head of House's office the most times in the shortest time limit, then Miss Ali and Draco Malfoy were sure to win it. This was the third time in a twenty four hour time period they'd been down here. Snape buried a hand in his shoulder length hair and swore to get to the bottom of the matter before resorting to putting them in harnesses like Muggle mothers did with their children so they wouldn't get into trouble. A one on one approach seemed to be better in this case than merely lecturing them...again.  
  
"You may go Mister Malfoy," he swished his hand to accent the words. Damn, did he hate calling Draco that, it always made Snape think of his father. Draco wasted no time in quickly exiting Snape's office and putting as much space between himself and Tryphaena as possible. When Draco was gone, Snape stood up and glowered down at the dark skinned girl. "What seems to be causing these difficulties Miss Ali?" he snarled.  
  
"That boy threatened me," Tryphaena's voice smooth and sharp, like the edge of a sword. She'd exchanged her sand colored robe for a Hogwart's black robe, the silver and green of the Slytherin badge sparkling against the dark fabric. The turban remained though, the only difference was the way it was tied, yet it still covered her hair and ears.  
  
Deep down, Snape wanted to yank off the turban to see if any undead sorceror's dwelled beneath it. He chided himself at the thought, the Voldemort wasn't dumb enough to try the same trick twice, or was he? "I will not have my house fall into anarchy by letting you attack anyone that threatens you. Learn some self control or you'll be spending most of your stay at Hogwarts on your knees cleaning trophies," he waved her away. Miss Ali took more time leaving than Draco had, as if she were trying to find the right response to his remark. With a sligh crinkling of his brow he warned her against that course of action, apparently she took the silent warning, leaving without comment. Once she left, Snape flopped back into his chair and took a small silver vial from his desk. Thank God, he had the insight to brew a few headache relieving potions before the year started.  
*********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was lying on the floor laughing, his arms doubled around his waist. The news of Draco and Tryphaena's little rivalry spread across the school like contagious plague, and it amused Ron to no end. Harry and Hermione stood over him, glancing at each other, arguing a silent battle over whether or not they should stop him.  
  
"Ron, classes are going to begin soon," Hermione scolded. "You'll be late if you don't compose yourself."  
  
"Bug off Hermione," Ron said in between laughs. "Let me enjoy this. I'm storing this one right next to the time he was turned into a ferret."  
  
"That's just awful," came a lilting voice from behind the trio. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Beatrice standing behind them, she had swapped her blue robe for a black one, and her pink heels for a pair of red ones with a gold shine to them. "It's not nice to laugh at someone who's been beat up."  
  
Harry leaned over and tryed to get Ron up. "You'd be singing a different tune if you had to put up with Malfoy for the last four years."   
  
Hermione frowned, turned away from Beatrice and whispered "See ya in DATDA," before running out of the common room.  
  
"What's eatin her?" Beatrice pouted.  
  
Ron stood up and brushed off his robe, "She's just jealous. C'mon Harry we're gonna be late. It won't help us at all if we're late on the first day with a new teacher."  
  
"Guys," Beatrice timidly walked over to them. "Could you walk with me to the DATDA room. Ah'm not sure where it is, and Ah don't wanna be late."  
  
Harry looke at Ron, "Sure, we're going there anyways."  
  
Hermione gave Harry and Ron the 'Avada Kedavra' dirty looks when they walked in with Beatrice. The look expanded to include Beatrice when the blonde girl sat next to Harry. There was only a minute left until the class began, but the teacher was nowhere in site. A few students nervously wondered if Dumbledore remembered to hire a new DATDA teacher. In even that light haze of noise, noone noticed the slight creak of a door opening in the back of the class.  
  
"Good morning students," a soft voice said.  
  
The entire class almost jumped out of their skins, once the shock passed a few turned around to put a face to the voice. The new teacher didn't wear a robe, like the other teacher's at Hogwarts. She wore a white turtleneck sweater, a brown leathery vest, a tan skirt that floated to her ankles and black boots that clacked against the wooden floor. She wasn't too tall or short or too thin or fat. Her hair was red and wavey, she wore it in a ponytail that made it look like their was a fluffly pom-pom on the back of her head. But it wasn't her hair or dress that was most astounding thing about her. Floating in front of her eyes were a pair of thin lenses about four inches in diameter made of rose quartz. She made her way to the front of the class and swirled around.  
  
"Let's try that again. Good Morning students."  
  
A few people managed to choke off a halting 'Good Morning'.  
  
"I'm Madame Ellen, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up immediatly after she finished talking.  
  
"Yes Miss..."  
  
"Granger, you aren't a professor?"  
  
"No, I never attended a higher university on the subject. I'll be teaching you from experience."  
  
Quite a few mouths dropped in response to this. Madame Ellen went to desk and pulled her roll list.  
  
One of the Hufflepuffs raised his hand tentatively. Once he got Madame Ellen's attention he blurted "You know more than Professor Snape?"  
  
Madame Ellen stood there for a while, as though she didn't hear the question. Her teeth clenched together slightly. "I guess so, I probably wouldn't have this job if I didn't." She ignored the few hands that raised after that and went on with calling the roll. The only verbal interjection was on Beatrice's part, when she let Madame Ellen know her prefered name.  
  
"I'll expect you to behave with me like you did for your last professor. I may be blind, but I can see perfectly out of these lenses, so anytime you see something like this," she rubbed the edge of one lens. "I'll be watching you," she smiled mischeivously.  
  
A second later Neville Longbottom screeched like a little girl and jumped out of his desk. Lying on top of his desk was a lens similar to the ones floating in front of Madame Ellen's eyes. The students sitting around Neville crouched behind their desks. The lens disappeared and Madame Ellen laughed.   
  
"That, is the basis of most myths. Since you heard that I could see through disks such as these, you assumed I could. The truth is I can only see out of these two. Most dark creatures are the same, most of their bad reputations come from the stories which may or may not be true."  
  
After DATDA, came Transfigurations, then Charms, Lunch followed. To Hermione's extreme annoyance Beatrice hung around the trio throughout all those three classes. At lunch Ron was checking their schedule for tommorow.  
  
"Hey, tommorow we have Double Potions with the Slytherins. Yes!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in amazement. Hermione put her hand on Ron's forehead, he didn't have a fever. "What have you done with Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I might see Draco get clobbered."  
  
"Ah'm pretty good at Potions. Ah could help ya'll out if ya need it," Beatrice offered. Hermione's face screnched up at the mention that she wasn't good in Potions.  
  
"It isn't the class, its the professor, and the company," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh, Ah see. Ya'll's Potion's Mistress is a REAL witch huh?"  
  
Ron doubled over with laughter, and Harry, while trying not to laugh himself managed to say "Yeah, he's a REAL witch."  
  
"Lands sakes! At my old school we had a Potion's Mistress. Is he really that bad?"  
  
"No, he's worse than 'that bad', he's terrible. He also has a chip on his shoulder named Gryffindor," Harry further explained.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Endnotes-I haven't forgotten about Beatrice's little nickname. I've decided to refer to as Beatrice out conversation lines, since the name Kissy is well a little weird (to me that is). It's weird but it does fit her personality. 


End file.
